The present invention relates to a reel driving apparatus for a tape recorder, and particularly to a reel driving apparatus for a tape recorder having an improved structure to accomplish a rapid mode change.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional reel driving apparatus. In FIG. 1, a supply reel disk 6 and a take-up reel disk 1 for seating the reels of a tape cassette (not shown) are provided on the deck (not shown) of a tape recorder. A driving gear 4 driven by a driving source (not shown) is installed between reel disks 6 and 1. An idler 5 is connected to driving gear 4 by a connecting lever 7 so as always to engage the driving gear. Thus, idler 5 is movable while being engaged with the driving gear 4. A friction brake 3 is provided on the side of take-up reel disk 1 to be in frictional contact therewith. A tension band 8 operated by a tension pole (not shown) is wound around a lower disk (not shown) frictionally rotated with supply reel disk 6.
Friction brake 3 is in frictional contact with take-up reel disk 1 to apply tensile force to the tape during a review (REV) mode or rewind (REW) mode. Tension band 8 gives tensile force to the tape by braking the lower disk during a play (PLAY) or fast-forward (FF) mode.
In such a conventional reel driving apparatus, during the PLAY and FF modes, idler 5 is rotated clockwise by the rotational force of driving gear 4, to be driven while engaged with take-up reel disk 1. During the REV and REW mode, driving gear 4 is rotated counter-clockwise so that idler 5 is driven while engaged with supply reel disk 6. Accordingly, idler 5 is driven so as to be selectively engaged with reel disks 6 and 1, according to the selected modes.
However, in the driving apparatus, since, during mode change, idler 5 is detached from reel disks 6 and 1 and at the same time the tape is compressively conveyed by a pinch roller (not shown) and a capstan shaft (not shown), the tape becomes loosened from the reels. Thus, in a tape recorder employing the conventional reel driving apparatus, the quality of reproduced pictures is deteriorated and noise is created. Further, the apparatus requires an additional device for driving the friction brake installed to provide the tape with specific tensile force, thereby complicating the structure.